In the field of mobile devices, the synchronization of files with a computing terminal on which desired content (e.g. files) is located is generally limited to communications established between these electronic endpoints. Unfortunately, bandwidth restrictions and available connectivity often limit this communication, thereby rendering the communication as insufficient to transfer desired content. In addition, existing systems to facilitate the synchronization of files is restricted to the aforementioned end points, namely the mobile device and the computing terminal. With increasing electronic devices available to consumers, the limited connectivity available for synchronization can be excessively limiting.